


Segreti a casa Luthor

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sensuale genialità [3]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al P0rnfest, 8° edizione.Fandom: Crossover.Personaggi: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor/Tony Stark.Prompt: Nessuno li conosceva meglio di Lex Luthor.





	Segreti a casa Luthor

Segreti a casa Luthor  
  
Clark si sedette sopra il davanzale di marmo, appoggiando le spalle larghecontro i vetri colorati della finestra. Il suo viso era madido di sudore ela sua pelle era grigiastra.  
“Odio villa Luthor” brontolò.  
“Suvvia Clark, non lamentarti sempre” borbottò Lex.  
Si avvicinò a Tony seduto con le gambe aperte sopra una scrivania.  
"A te dispiace anche?" domandò.  
Tony dondolò le gambe, poggiò le mani sul legno e piegò il capoall'indietro socchiudendo gli occhi, sogghignò.  
“E perché? Sembra lo scenario di un horror, adorerei festeggiare Halloweenqui!”.  
Lex gli porse una rosa dai petali verdi, socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.  
“Non scambiarlo per il castello di Victor Von Doom” mormorò seducente.  
Clark si deterse le labbra con la lingua e si passò la mano sulla fronte.  
“Non ci credo, ora coltiva anche i fiori alla kyriptonite ... no, aspetta,c'erano da prima, _damn it_!”.  
Tony prese la rosa, se l'appuntò alla giacca e ne sfiorò un petalo.  
“La composizione dei fiori ha alterato quella della kyriptonite, non credoti causerà più di una tachicardia” lo rassicurò.  
Si leccò le labbra, guardò Lex e sorrise.  
“Ma sono certo che non siamo qui, con questa simpatica scrivania e questibellissimi fiori per parlare di biologia e di alterazioni molecolari”.  
Lex fece il giro della scrivania, raggiunse la sua poltrona e vi si sedetteaccavallando le gambe, stringendo le spalliere con le mani.  
“So esattamente cosa stai passando. E voglio darti la possibilità disvagarti” ribatté.  
Si voltò verso Clark e ghignò.  
“E so che per una volta non rifiuterai persino tu” mormorò.  
Tony si sporse verso Lex, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Mi fa piacere che qualcuno”, mosse le dita a mezz'aria facendo dellevirgolette, “sappia esattamente cosa sto passando”.  
Sbuffò, poggiò il ginocchio sulla scrivania.  
“Perché io non conosco cosa al mondo che convincerebbe il tuo miglioreamico frigido a svagarsi”.  
“Andiamo Tony, lo sai anche tu che non sbaglia. Nessuno ci conosce megliodi Lex Luthor” ribatté Clark.  
Saltò giù dal davanzale e si massaggiò il collo. Lex si slacciò la cravattae se la arrotolò intorno all'indice, sorridendo. Tony sorrise  
dolcemente, si sfilò la maglietta e la tirò addosso a Clark.  
“Considerando che quella è la mia battuta da quando lo conosco, direiproprio di saperlo” ribatté.  
Si leccò le labbra, guardò Lex.  
“Per questo sono curioso” provocò, seducente.  
Lex si tolse la giacca e la lasciò cadere sopra il sedile dietro di lui.  
“La mia casa è la tua. Cosa vuoi fare?” domandò.  
Clark si massaggiò le gambe e sospirò.  
“Io non sono frigido” borbottò.  
Tony saltò giù dalla scrivania, si sedette sulle gambe di Lex e gli passòle mani sul petto.  
“Come diceva giustamente il signor non frigido ma decisamente troppovestito, ci conosci meglio di chiunque altro”.  
Sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi scuri.  
“Quindi io e Clark ci affideremo alle tue cure” sussurrò.  
Lex si sfilò le scarpe, mise i piedi per terra e si alzò in piedi. Avanzòancheggiando fino a Tony, si aprì i pantaloni ed iniziò a sbottonarsi lacamicia. Tony si leccò le labbra, allargò le gambe piegando la schienaall'indietro e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Io ero sedotto dall'inizio, darling. È il super-eroe che deviconvincere” provocò.  
Clark arrossì, si massaggiò la spalla e si tolse la maglia.  
“Pensi che non ne abbia il fegato?” domandò.  
Tony si sbottonò i pantaloni, si passò le mani sui pettorali scuri e ghignò.  
“Facciamo a gara a chi Lex mette KO prima con i suoi poteri dionniscienza?” chiese, divertito.  
Clark si tolse le scarpe, si passò le mani sull'addome muscoloso esocchiuse gli occhi.  
“Non mi tirerò indietro” ribatté.  
Tony sorrise.  
“Che vinca il migliore” disse, provocante.  
Allungò le gambe verso Lex sporgendosi verso di lui con tutto il corpo. Lexsi tolse i pantaloni, li piegò e li mise sopra la scrivania.  
“La tecnologia ti è così nemica Tony, adesso? O riesci ancora a spegnere leluci?” chiese.  
Raggiunse Clark e gli slacciò i pantaloni.  
“Ricevere un nuovo nome da una persona che si ama, è così importante per teda cambiare tutto?” chiese, guardandolo rabbrividire.  
Tony si morse il labbro, saltò giù dalla scrivania e raggiunsel'interruttore. Lo guardò, lanciò un'occhiata a Clark e roteò gli  
occhi spegnendo le luci. Batté ripetutamente le palpebre, agitò le mani inavanti fino a sentire lo spigolo della scrivania e vi si poggiò. Sfilò i  
pantaloni, calciandoli via oltre le scarpe. Lex abbassò anche i boxer diKent sentendolo mandare un gemito stridulo.  
“Tony, sei sicuro di voler fare questo gioco? Ci sono altri modi perricordare se stessi” borbottò.  
Tony avanzò verso i due, girò intorno a Clark e si leccò le labbraosservandone i glutei sodi. Alzò il capo verso Lex, gli sorrise  
socchiudendo gli occhi e si sporse baciandogli le labbra.  
“Solo se il tuo migliore amico non si spaventa troppo quando la posta ècosì alta” sussurrò.  
“Ultimamente basta una parola per non spaventarlo in quel senso” risposeLex.  
Si tolse a sua volta i boxer e si sporse in avanti, baciando il collo diTony, utilizzando una mano per accarezzare il petto al kriptoniano. Tony  
sporse il capo mugolando, chiuse gli occhi e cercò i fianchi di Lex con lemani, tastò quelli di Clark e sospirò di piacere sentendoli caldi sotto le  
dita.  
“Ritrovare chi sono non vale così tanto” sussurrò.  
Carezzò i fianchi di Clark, si piegò abbassandosi mentre gli leccava laschiena; sfiorò con la lingua l'incavo delle natiche sentendo  
l'altro tendersi. Lex strinse un capezzolo di Clark e lo spinseall'indietro, facendolo aderire contro Tony. Tony si strofinò contro  
le natiche sode di Kent, piegò il capo all'indietro e lo sporseosservando Lex; mugolò leccandosi le labbra. Si scostò da Clark, raggiunse  
la schiena di Lex e gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla stringendolo da dietro.  
“Tu sei molto più sexy” sancì, con tono roco.  
Lo carezzò a palmi aperti sentendolo spingersi verso Clark, mordicchiò illobo dell'orecchio di Lex e lo penetrò lentamente sentendolo gemere;  
Kent ansimò a sua volta piegandosi in avanti. Tony strinse i fianchi diLex, si spinse verso di lui mugolando di piacere con gli occhi chiusi;  
affondò il capo nell'incavo del suo collo sentendo i gemiti deglialtri due dargli i brividi lungo la schiena. Sentì Clark ansimare con  
forza mormorando il nome di Lex, percepiva le gambe del Luthor tremare econtinuò a spingersi con forza fino a venire. Barcollò ricadendo con il  
capo contro la schiena di Lex, vide il volto di Clark ad un palmo dal suoe sogghignò.  
< Nessuno ci fa stare bene come Lex Luthor > pensò.


End file.
